


incompatibility

by copperwings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, More angst, Sexual Incompatibility, different sexual tastes, mentions of anal sex, past otayuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: JJ is nothing like Otabek in bed. He is gentle and careful and treats Yuri like a princess.Which is exactly the problem here.





	incompatibility

Yuri gets over the fact that JJ resembles Otabek fairly quickly. After all, the similarities don’t run very deep, and even though he sometimes finds his breath hitching when he sees JJ from behind, his brain quickly fills in the gaps and tells him, _no_ , he’s too tall, Otabek’s legs aren’t that long, and the skin tone is off by a few shades.

Personality-wise the similarities are nonexistent. Where Otabek was cool, reserved and patient, JJ is a cacophony of sound and action, always joking, always smiling.

Perhaps that was why Yuri was drawn to him after he and Otabek broke up. On the outside, JJ has a fleeting resemblance to Otabek, so sometimes if Yuri squints, he can kind of imagine that things are still the way they used to be. But it’s also a relief that on the inside, JJ is almost the exact opposite from Otabek.

It’s almost like having his cake and eating it too.

Almost.

JJ is a model boyfriend, too. He cooks, he cleans, he leaves small gifts for Yuri to find when he’s away. One time it was a tiny cat plushie in Yuri’s toiletry bag, another time it was date night movie tickets in his jacket pocket.

All in all, JJ takes such good care of him, and Yuri loves him for that.

It’s just that… sometimes Yuri doesn’t _want_ that. Sometimes, he wants something else.

 

*

 

Yuri tries not to dwell on the past, but he has to admit that no matter what their incompatibilities in everyday life were, sexually he and Otabek were perfect together.

Yuri likes it rough, and Otabek knew how to give him that. He lifted Yuri against the wall and fucked him hard. He bit down into Yuri’s skin until it was raw and stinging, and he did it even harder when Yuri was about to come, making the orgasm more intense.

Otabek was all rough edges and teeth and giving it to Yuri just the way he wanted it—hard, dirty and fast. There was nothing sweet about their sex. It was all sweat and curse words and gasping for air, and afterwards snuggles and sweet nothings for balance.

JJ is nothing like Otabek in bed. He is gentle and careful and treats Yuri like a princess.

Which is exactly the problem here.

It’s so fucking frustrating.

They’ve talked about it. Of course they’ve talked about it. JJ understands perfectly well that Yuri likes it rough.

It’s just that it’s not something that comes naturally to a guy like JJ. Loud and brash as he is, underneath it all he’s just too plain _nice_. He looked downright shocked when Yuri suggested even some of the milder things he likes in the bedroom.

When JJ finally, after a lot of begging, bites Yuri in the neck during sex, it’s been so long since Yuri felt teeth grazing his skin that weak as the attempt is, it makes him come instantly.

JJ stops moving inside him, blinks. Realization dawns on his face. “ _Oh_.”

_Yeah_ , Yuri wants to say. _That’s why_ _I’ve been begging you to do that for so long._

JJ doesn’t do it again, and afterwards Yuri sees him eyeing the mark his teeth left.

_I’ve had worse_ , Yuri doesn’t say. _I’ve had my entire body covered in teeth marks. And I loved it._

Otabek never had similar issues with holding back. He didn’t treat Yuri like a delicate flower. His eyes got dark and his mouth tightened to a line when Yuri pranced across the apartment wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. He came over and called Yuri a fucking tease and bit him in the shoulder, or on his ass cheek, or whatever body part happened to be easily available. Then he pushed Yuri into the bedroom, grabbed the lube and scissored him open just on the right side of rough. Otabek fucked him into the mattress, teeth digging into Yuri’s skin until he was screaming from a burning mixture of pain and pleasure.

It was so, so good.

JJ, on the other hand, is impeccably polite even in bed. He says _please_ and asks if he _can_ , and no matter how many blanket invitations Yuri gives him to do as he pleases, he still insists on asking again.

Yuri is maybe going a bit crazy because of it.

It would be easier if JJ wasn’t so fucking perfect in every other aspect of their relationship. If JJ was anything less than perfect otherwise, Yuri could just flip the middle finger and leave, find someone with steely eyes and an affinity to fuck him hard.

But he _can’t_. He can’t because he loves JJ, and JJ loves him, and waking up snuggled to JJ’s chest is one of the best feelings in life.

While JJ’s fingers are carefully working him open and JJ’s lips are pressing fluttery kisses on his body, Yuri thinks that he’ll get used to this. He’ll get used to vanilla and forget anything else ever existed, because JJ is so perfect otherwise.

He’s just going to _have_ to get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in an angsty mood, so there. You get to suffer with me. ;)  
> -  
> Find me on [tumblr](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/)  
> -  
> Thanks to [thoughtsappear](http://thoughtsappear.tumblr.com/) for her support, as always. ♥


End file.
